The invention relates to communication between a remote computer and a computer or a computer network.
Users of remote computers, such as mobile lap-top computers, can often access computers permanently connected to a local corporate network (local computers) using a variety of communication paths. For instance, a user of a remote computer can use a dialed telephone connection to establish a modem-based data link between the remote computer and a remote communication server on the corporate network. Alternatively, the user can use a dialed telephone connection to an access point of a public wide area network, such as the Internet, and then communicate with the corporate network through the wide area network. A user may often have a choice of several different telephone access numbers which he can use to establish a communication path between the remote computer and the corporate network.